Pulled Stitches
by fataphrodite
Summary: Cliona and Godric have a past. A bloody, dangerous past that left her scarred and broken. All she wanted for years was revenge and when he comes back into her life she thinks it's the perfect opportunity to get what she wants. But will she? Or will it end in a bloodbath once again? Maybe this time he'll be the one to bleed.


The music pulsed around her, enveloped her like a warm caress, the heavy thrum of the bass sent sparks through her body and urged her to move with its beat. Beads of sweat pooled in the dip of her lower back, her hair danced with her body, each curl seemingly dancing to the beat on their own. The two men standing on the edge of the dance floor watched her, watched as she lost herself to the music. The tall blonde chuckling lowly at the poor fools who thought she would waste her time on them. Each time one approached she'd coolly slip from their grasp and continue in her trance. She wasn't interested in companionship; she just wanted to lose herself to the music and to the dance. She knew the two men watched her. She just didn't care, so she continued to dance until the two men in question were in front of her.

"And what did I do to deserve a visit from Death himself and his Viking?" She stopped dancing and began to walk towards the exit. The cold air from outside gave her flushed skin a chill, but she wasn't sure if her skin prickled from the cool air or from the presence of these two men. The shorter one stood directly in front of her and demanded her attention, just like he always had but it was the taller of the two that spoke first. Grudgingly, she pulled her eyes away from the piercing grey ones that seemed to look right through her and looked into the eyes of the Viking. She fought the urge to roll her own when she noticed the cocky smirk resting on his face. She placed her hands on her hips as she waited for them to tell her why they were here. She watched in curiosity as the Viking looked questioningly at Death and then back to her. She refused to look at the other male again. She felt a pull in her head and her eyes slanted in a glare.

"Stay out of my head." Her snap was directed towards the Viking but she knew it was the other one trying to read her. The Viking growled and stalked closer to her.

"Mind who you're talking to." His words caused a spike of anger in her.

"You approached me, the least you could do is stay the fuck out of my head." Her eyes shot towards the shorter man, conveying that she knew it was him, but the Viking blocked her view.

"We need your help." She could tell that sentence left a nasty taste in his mouth causing her to grin evilly up at him.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you. Since when do you two need anyone's help; especially from someone so…worthless?" The males in front of her didn't outwardly flinch but a brief feeling of pain filtered over her. Her low blow hit just where she wanted it to. She made the mistake of turning her back on the Viking to walk away but before she could he was on her. His strong body forced her up against the brick wall and his fangs clicked out. His large hand was wrapped around her throat and holding her off the ground. She didn't flinch; instead she gently laid her hand onto his cheek and stared him right in the eyes. Her green clashed with his blue and a white light came between her hand and his face. The vampire hissed and pulled away. She wore a mischievous smile as she looked at the burn marks on his perfect face.

"Don't forget Eric, you came to me. Not the other way around. The answer is no." Her eyes glanced over to the other vampire who she knew was much older. She had nothing to say to Godric but she couldn't help but to give him one last look.

"Godric-" Eric was caught off by his maker.

"Don't worry Eric, I will talk to her." Eric's feelings of uncertainty could be felt through the bond the two shared but Godric ignored them. He told Eric to return to the hotel and he would join him before dawn. Eric hesitantly followed the order and Godric made his way towards the same street that the girl exited from.

"You promised you'd let me be Godric." He almost smiled at the fact she knew he'd stay to find her. He turned to the curly haired beauty resting against a building and felt his dead heart clench. She was just as gorgeous as the day he first met her, the only difference is the glaring distrust shining in her eyes and the scar that graced her neck and disappeared in her shirt. She watched him as he studied her, cautious of his mood. Before she could decide whether to leave or stay his face was a mere inch from hers. She breathed in his scent and closed her eyes. She fought back the emotions that were running through her body. His cold hand gently caressed the side of her face and he inhaled the scent of her. Sunshine, she always smelt of sunshine to him. For years she was his access to the sun and for years she was his. He could see that she lost herself in the moment and almost cried out the moment she remembered herself and pulled away from him. The two-stayed silent for a while until the clattering of a drunken couple nearby tore them from the memories and back to present day.

"I don't mean to break my promise, little star, but Eric was not lying we do need your help." He watched emotionlessly as she flinched at her nickname. She ran her hands through her wild hair in frustration and turned from him. He pretended to not notice the tears she wiped away before turning back to him.

"With what?" Godric almost smiled in relief.

"We have a lead on the were leader." Her eyes widened a fraction and he watched as she jerked away from him. He knew she wouldn't handle this well. Her eyes flashed dangerously and narrowed into slits.

"No. The answer is definitely no. How could you even-no!" He calmly watched her expression go from disbelief to fear and settle on anger. He was always amazed at how open she was with her emotions. It was a refreshing trait to be around after dealing with vampires that were notorious for hiding their feelings. He wondered before finding her if she was still like that. He stayed still and quietly watched as she paced back and forth, seemingly to think about his request. He studied her, drank in her movements. Briefly he toyed with the idea of opening the bond back up between them, the one he brutally cut off but at her look of distress from just his visit he knew he couldn't do that to her. He promised. He got lost in his thoughts of his own stupidity when she came to a stop in front of him. He stared into her green eyes wishing he could convey all he was thinking, all he thought over the last few years but once again he stayed quiet.

"The last time I followed a lead ya'll had I almost died. I won't do it again." He was thrown by the lack of emotion on her face; especially with the mention of the past incident with the wolves. She must have learned to hide her emotions after all.

"I understand that but you're the closest person to the lead and-"Her eyes flashed and for a second Godric thought she might attack him. He would probably have preferred that.

'And you just thought that you'd once again offer me up for bait? And of course, Eric just goes right along with it. I won't do it again. This time I'm not some naïve little girl and I will not do it." She remembered all to clearly what happened last time Godric and Eric had a lead on the Were's that were selling V. She remembered the cold fury that she felt at the idea they were selling something so sacred. She also remembered the pain she felt when her life force was ripped from her body and when her heart was so carelessly thrown away by the three people she considered family.

Godric kept his face neutral but on the inside, he was screaming for her to look at him, to see what he wanted her to see. He'd never forgive himself for what happened to her, what happened between them all, her anger and pain were justified but he wanted to take them away. He wanted to pull her close, open the bond once again and fix things. He wanted her. He couldn't stand this anymore. It was hardly bearable when they were apart but with her standing in front of him it was impossible. Godric selfishly disregarded her request and opened the bond. It was only open for a second before the door was slammed shut once again. Godric's eyes widened in surprise. Her snarl causing him to crouch into a defensive position. She mirrored him.

"I told you to stay out of my head." Godric wanted to know where she learned how to do that. She was stronger than she used to be. Both stayed crouched, ready to attack the other. Godric was the first to retreat into a more neutral position but even still it took her a few seconds to fully accept his white flag. As she straightened up she kept her gaze adverted from him.

"You and Eric are on your own. I'm sorry." She didn't spare him another glance before she turned and fled. Whether she was fleeing the confrontation or him neither was sure. Godric could have gone after her but he thought it best to leave her be. Some things were better left in the past and maybe he was wrong to dig this up. He wasn't surprised to find Eric impatiently waiting for him when he arrived at the hotel.

'Did she agree?' He only shook his head no and sat in the dark brown leather chair across from Eric. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the chair. Thinking over everything that happened in the last few hours before Eric began to plan some other way to fix everything. Images of a carefree girl dancing to pulsating music drifted behind his eyes. Flashes of her red curls and laughing smile caused him to remember happier times, until those images morphed into harder ones to face. Images of that same girl in a pool of blood and the look of devastation on her face made him open his eyes. Eric was watching him carefully before speaking.

"I thought I felt her, it had been so long that I, I wasn't sure, but I thought I felt her." Godric sighed deeply and walked over to look out the large window that overlooked the city.

"I opened the bond." He could see the shocked expression on Eric's face through the reflection of the glass and he knew he had questions.

"You closed it again?" Eric was able to play everything off but Godric knew he was hoping she would. Eric missed the girl too. He could tell by Eric's face he was bothered by the bond being opened and closed.

'No, she shut down the bond. Someone has been teaching her." Both men got lost in their own thoughts after that. Both remembering simpler times and wishing they could go back. Little did they know but they weren't the only creatures going down memory lane.

The girl made her way home in no time. The little house giving her a sense of peace she once thought she'd never feel again. As she readied herself for dawn her mind drifted to a much different time and she wondered if things would be different if she fought harder for the men she saw earlier. Her mind couldn't help but to race with memories as she lay down and closed her eyes and she didn't want to fight them anyway.


End file.
